barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Kristen Has A Surprise: Tell A Friend?
Executive Producers SHERYL STAMPS LEACH DENNIS DESHAZER Supervising Prouducer JIM ROWLEY Senior Producer JEFF GITTLE Director STEVEN FELDMAN Writer DONNA CONNER Consulting Producers LINDA HOUSTON BEN VAUGHN Educational Specialists MARY ANN DUDKO, Ph.D. MARGLE LARSEN, M.Ed. Performance Director PENNY WILSON Production Desiger BOB LAVALLEE Music Director JOE PHILLIPS SOUNDELUX, FLORIDA Cast Barney Baby Bop BJ Stella the Storyteller Tosha Min Ashley Curtis Kristen Alissa Ella Jenkins Cast Jill Danny Kim Jeff Keesha Emily Linda Production Manager CHARLOTTE SPIVEY Associate Director TERRIE DAVIS Writing Coordinator PERRI VERDING-GATES Art Director ELIZABETH SAGAN VELTEN Wardrobe/Supervisor Designer LISA ODETTE ALBERTSON Lighting Designer KEN CHAIG Lighting Director MURRAY CAMPBELL Stage Manager JENA ATCHISON Post Production Supervisor BOB DAIBER Technical Operations Supervisor RANDY BREEDLOVE Editors LAURA CARGILE MCKEE SMITH Audio Director DAVID BOOTHE Production Audio RON BALENTINE Make-Up Desin JEANIE L. D''LORIO'' Manager of Music Services LISA ARBUCKLE GREIF Manager of Talent Services JULIE HUTCHINGS Spript Supervisor CATHERINE REYNOLDS Original Barney, Baby Bop And BJ Costumes by IRENE COREY DESIGN ASSOCIATES 'I Love You'' lyrics by'' LEE BERNSYEN (BMI) Melody Traditional @ Shimvarah Music (BMI) Songs #Barney Theme Song #My Family's Just Right for Me (Performed by: Barney, Ashley, Alissa, Kristen, and Curtis) #Miss Mary Mask (Performed by: Barney, Ashley, Alissa, Kristen, Curtis, and Ella Jeckins) #It's a Family Tradition (Performed by: Barney, Ashley, Alissa, Kristen, and Curtis) #Today, We Can Say (Performed by: Barney, Ashley, Alissa, and Curtis) #Mac and Cheese (Performed by: Barney, Ashley, Alissa, Kristen, and Curtis) #Everyone is Special (Performed by: Barney, Ashley, Alissa, Kristen, and Curtis) #Where is Family (Performed by: Barney, Tosha, Min, Ashley, Alissa, Kristen, and Curtis) #The Sister Song (Performed by: Ashley and Alissa) #I Love You (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Ashley, Alissa, Kristen, and Curtis) Trivia *This is Ella Jenkin's second and final appearance on Barney and Friends. *Tosha wear the same clothes from Shawn & the Beanstalk. And a high pony tail. *Min wear the same clothes from Barney's Fun & Games. And a little long hair. *Ashley wear the same clothes from Aunt Rachel Is Here! And a hair-style. *Curtis wear the same clothes from A Different Kind Of Mystery. And a short hair. *Kristen wear the same clothes from Is Everybody Happy?. And a pony tail. *Alissa wear the same clothes from Aunt Rachel Is Here!. And a hair-style. *Ella Jenkins wear the same clothes from A Very Special Delivery!. And a short hair. *Stella has a long hair. *Kristen is the fourth child to leave the classroom, and she turns off the lights. *At the end of the Barney doll with a picture. Such as Be A Friend. *The Season 5 Barney doll is the same from "Barney's Band". *This group (Ashley, Kristen and Curtis) also appeared in A Different Kind of Mystery and 123 Learn. with Jeff. *This group (Alissa, Ashley and Kristen) also appeared in It's Tradition. with Robert. *This group (Curtis, Ashley, Alissa and Kristen) also appeared in A Different Kinds of Homes In The World. with Stephen and Hannah. *On October 28, 2012, there's gonna be a short credits on barneyallday. The first one is daniel turns off the lights. The second one is barney doll with a picture. * Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation